


Straight on Till Morning

by StreetDancer



Category: Peter Pan (2003)
Genre: Adventure, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, sex scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StreetDancer/pseuds/StreetDancer
Summary: Neverland was never like this, the boy was present but the island was dark and dreary, 'something's wrong with him', he said to himself.Hook must venture inland to find Peter Pan and restore him back to his usual self... But when Hook and Pan collide, Hook realises that the boy is in more trouble than he assumed.
Relationships: James Hook/Peter Pan
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

James Hook's eyes never left the skies, just a few moments ago he saw Pan leave and he wondered how long he would be gone this time. The weather was changing and hook had ordered his men to start getting ready for the winter a head. The Jolly Roger was going to get closer to shore as the sea will be frozen over in the next few days and from past experience, the trek across was quite horrible, no lives were lost of course, but he wanted to avoid having to have that experience once again.

'Captain?'

He whirled around to face Smee, 'how many times have I told you to stop sneaking up on me?' he snarled, but Smee didn't even flinch, he was all to familiar with Hook and Hook knew that he couldn't scare the old man even if he was much bigger than him, 'what's your report?' He mumbled, he wasn't in the mood to get cocky, 'the Indians have moved on, so we're going to start moving the ship now'.

'Perfect, were there any other problems along the way?'

Smee shook his head, 'none, though it seems to good to be true' and he was right, it seemed to good to be true. Neverland has been quite strange for the past year.

  
\----------------------------

  
Peter landed with a soft thud and cursed, he should've worn shoes but he was in hurry. He crossed the street towards the huge mansion before him, this was where Wendy, John and Michael lived. When he passed the front gate, he flew up to the top window, the nursery. The window was closed but that was okay, he could just see two people inside, one was smaller than the other, maybe it was Wendy? When the tall figure was gone he waited a few moments until tapping on the window and he could tell that he had alerted the smaller person.

When the window creaked open he was greeted with large dark green eyes and jet black hair, 'who are you? Why're you floating?' Her eyes were wide with astonishment. He pushed himself back a little, trying to put some distance between them, 'I'm Peter Pan', he watched her eyes grow even wider, who knows, maybe they could pop right out of her skull, ' _you're_ Peter Pan!? I must tell mother!' She turned to run off, but Peter was quicker, he grabbed her by the arm, but held it gently, he didn't want to hurt or scare her, 'no, please don't alert the adults, they don't like me'. The girl looked back at him with a frown, 'mother won't hate you, she knows you!'

'Knows me?'

'Yes Peter'.

He let go of the young girl when he heard a voice to his right, someone was watching them, an adult, 'who're you?' he whispered and the figure turned towards the lamp and turned it on, revealing, what looked like an older version of Wendy.

'Wendy?'

His voice wavered and he tried to keep himself together, 'you shouldn't have', her eyes were glistening as she was on the verge of tears, 'i'm sorry Peter, I couldn't help it'.

He looked back at the little girl before him, 'so... This is your child?' He hated saying that word. Wendy looked at the young girl with adoration before answering, 'yes, she's my daughter, her name is Lily'.

She looked nothing like Wendy, 'it's nice to meet you Peter Pan!' Lily giggled and Peter mustered up a smile, 'it's nice to meet you too', he looked over at Wendy and his small smile was gone when he saw how big her eyes had gotten, 'what?'

'Peter... You look different'.

He looked down at himself and he too realized something, 'Peter?' He looked up at her, not wanting to hear those words come out of her mouth, 'you've grown'.


	2. Chapter 2

Luckily Peter was floating otherwise he would've fallen, but he still had to hold himself up as he was still in shock. He hadn't been paying attention to himself, but every single time he went to the real world, he would age quickly, 'I... I can't stay here!' He was shaking for a few moments until he felt warm, gentle hands cup his face. He hadn't noticed Wendy make her way towards him and now he was staring straight into her eyes, 'you must go back to Neverland, you can't come back here if you don't want to grow older Peter', he could hear the pain in her voice and he too started to hurt because he knew she was right, 'I never forgot about you, you know that?' She smiled down at him, 'of course and I never forgot about you too'.

'I heard you still tell tales about me'.

'Yes, many, Lily loves the stories, every single night I tell her one, doesn't matter if it's the same story over and over again'.

He looked over at Lily who bore a bright smile, Wendy's smile, 'she'll grow up to be a beautiful woman', he heard himself say, _you'd never say that_ , he knew he had to go, 'I must go now Wendy'.

'I know'.

She then leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead before pushing him back a little so that he floated away from the window. He hovered for a few moments and then then turned and flew off, leaving Earth, Leaving Wendy, John, Michael and Lily.

  
\-------------------------------

  
It had been quite some time until Hook noticed Peter had returned, about a year he had counted, though it didn't really matter because he hadn't aged a day, _blast this Neverland_. He tapped his fingers on the cup that sat on the table, suddenly he froze when he felt the warm sun hit his back from the window, he slowly turned and made his way over to it, peering out he could see the ice melting away and the clouds parting, though it felt different. It wasn't as strong as before. He could tell something was happening and he didn't know whether or not if it was good. 

He met Smee out on deck, 'something's wrong' and Smee nodded, 'yes! Pan has -'.

'Yes, I know that! But I mean, something's wrong with him, I can feel it, don't you think everything feels a little different?'

Smee stood silent for a few moments before nodding, 'I do admit, it's still a little colder than it use to'.

_Eaxactly._

'Are you going to confront him?'

A bit of an odd question coming from Smee, but it _did_ get James thinking because he didn't like surprises he was going to find out for himself before all hell broke loose, 'I'll go and see what he's up to, I don't think I'll need all my men for this, just a couple of rowers is all', Smee nodded before ordering two crew members to get the dingy ready. James Hook looked over at the island, surely where Pan would've gone.

  
\--------------------------------

  
Peter looked at himself in the mirror and to his horror he _had_ grown, another way he could tell was because of the height he was compared to the mirror. He even had to change his clothes and he hadn't taken any mind to the reason why, _oh god_ , he almost wanted to faint but he also was rather angry, _how could you let this happen to you!?_ he paced back and forth, thinking about what adulthood had in store for him and it scared him, it scared him _a lot_. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hook trudged through the long grass, gazing up at the sky, hoping that the boy would fly over, he even listened to hear for any voices. James now remembered that it was just the boy on Neverland, the lost boys were no longer residents here which made Hook's hunt a lot easier because before, he'd have to devise a cunning plan to get to Pan, but not this time.   
It took him quite some time until he found the tree, the one tree that he took the lost boys and the three other kids from. Hook smiled to himself and began to make his way to the entrance, even stopping at the door to take in the fresh air. A sudden breeze seemed to pick up and Hook slowly made his way into the humongous tree.

Inside made James's jaw drop, the inside was beautiful, one would not think that a child would decorate such a place. He walked around for a little bit, marveling at the artwork and designs. 

'Who's there?'

He spun around, though he had no clue where the voice was coming from. His moved to the middle of the room, his eyes moved around quickly until they landed on a young man, who slowly moved out form behind one of the shades, 'who're you?' James's voiced echoed through the room. He didn't recognize the man at all but the young man smiled sadly, 'I guess it must be that bad huh', Hook frowned at him, 'who are you? Answer me!' The young man shook his head, 'you're very brave to talk to me like that under my roof'. James had no clue what this man was talking about, until he got a little closer to him.   
It took him a few moments to realize who he was looking at.

'Pan?'

The young man nodded, 'miss me?' Was all he said and Hook suddenly felt numb, 'what on earth?' He was so shocked to see the little pixie boy as a young man, his blonde hair had grown out and was that a little goatee he was sporting? 

'I left Neverland too many times I guess'.

Peter looked away from him, complete and utter sorrow, 'I understand your sadness, being an adult is quite mediocre, but yet terrifying', he raked his fingers through his hair as he looked back at Hook.   
Now James Hook should've laughed at Pan, but he chose not to, because he once felt the same way that Pan was feeling, he took a few steps towards Peter, who froze completely. 

'I'm surprised you haven't laughed at me, or even attacked me'. 

James shook his head, his eyes never leaving the young man. When Hook got closer he realized that Pan was taller than him, if anything he towered over Hook and that was terrifying, 'I guess I've outgrown you huh', Peter mumbled.

'Yes, I guess there's no point fighting you then, you're going to win'.

He managed to see a sneaky smile show on Peter's lips before it vanished into thin air, 'this is ridiculous', he breathed as he went to sit down on his bed, 'I don't know what to do, what do you do when you're older?' He looked at Hook, his eyes filled with an empty void that wished to be filled. Hook slowly made his way to Peter's side, quite surprised that he didn't flinch away from him.

'There's not much to do when you're older, but back on earth as I recall, there were a few things that you had to do that little kids would never understand'.

Peter laughed, 'oh what fun, I can't wait for that, but I mean here, like... You're an adult, you've been one since you came here, what have you been doing?'

'Fighting you'.

Silence tore through and both men were quiet until Peter chuckled, 'you kidding right?' Hook chuckled, 'no, not at all, but other than fighting you I go on adventures, meet others like me'.

'Wait... Others like you?'

'Yes, other pirates'.

'Oh wow, I wonder if there someone else like me out there'.

Hook frowned as something suddenly dawned on him, _he's lonely_. 


	4. Chapter 4

Peter had to admit, he was jealous of Hook on how he was about to find someone like him, someone who could relate to him, but Peter? There was no one, not even the kids, they all went away, they had homes to go to.

'You had a family of course?'

Hook's voice broke through his thoughts and he sighed, 'I did, once, my mother was murdered and my father went missing', _ouch, that would be one heck of a story_. Peter picked at his nails, 'there's no one else out there like me, is there? I tried to make the kids like me, but I ended up driving them away and that's the last thing I wanted to do'.

'There's someone out there like you surely'.

Hook wasn't so sure about that, but he had no clue how to answer Peter's question, maybe there wasn't... Hook tapped his shoe slowly, 'you've grown -'. Peter threw himself off the bed and paced back and forth, 'stop telling me that! I know, I know I've grown! You know how much I hate it, so stop reminding -', he instantly broke down and Hook placed his sword and pistol to the side in fear that Peter was joking around in order to distract him if he went up, but no, he was genuinely upset. James Hook slowly wound his arms around Peter Pan's body and brought him close to his chest as he tried to sooth him with words, 'take a couple of deep breaths', he rubbed his hand up a down but also tried his best not to hurt Peter with his hook. 

'I didn't want this to happen, why do our bodies do this!? I don't want it!'

Hook sighed, he wanted to be tough, all those other times he spoke to Pan would be words of anger, but right now he was lost for words.


	5. Chapter 5

When Hook was hugging Pan, he noted the broader shoulders that the former boy now bore and his thoughts went back to the fight on the Jolly Roger when the Darlings were there. He remembered holding Pan against his body right before he was going to kill him.   
They stood there for a few moments until Hook was the one to break away, he should be angry, but right now he was overall very confused. So this was why Neverland was like it was, it couldn't link itself to Pan properly because he wasn't a boy.

'Neverland hasn't been the same'.

Hook said and Peter rubbed his eyes, 'I know, is that why you came inland? To find me?' Hook didn't hesitate to nod and Peter laughed, 'I'm guessing you were thinking of helping me, but there's not much you can do right?'

'Well, I can't turn you back into a boy, but I can teach you how to be a man'.

Peter frowned, 'but I don't want to -', he shut his mouth when Hook cocked his eyebrow at him, _it's a bit late now to say you don't want to become a man, don't you think?_ He groaned in frustration, 'this is horrifying, I already hate all of this'.

'That's exactly what I said when I became a young man'.

'I guess I could use your help'.

Peter used this opportunity to examine Hook, true he was an older man, around his mid forties, his dark curly hair was forever in it's youth though and his goatee never grew, if anything, if he shaved it off, it would grow back the very next day. Maybe it was right thing to do, he would let Hook help him because after all, Hook was an adult.

  
\-------------------------------

  
It was going to be a little difficult to get the crew to understand the situation Hook had gotten himself into, 'I understand that you're all confused and truest me, so am I'.

Smee scratched his chin, 'so Neverland has been playing up because of this? It sounds about right and you're going to help Pan?' That was pretty much Hook's plan though he knew how bad it sounded. He looked over to the crew who were exchanging odd glances and were even more confused when Peter came on board. Pan wasn't too different, he was just taller.

James led Peter into his cabin, it wasn't the best time to leave him out to the crew, who knows what they would do to him and even though Hook ordered them around, he still felt on edge with them.

'Your cabin hasn't changed that much huh'.

Peter muttered as he looked around the room with interest and Hook went over to his desk and poured himself a drink, he offered one to Peter, who eagerly took it from him, 'at least you'll be able to experience fine wine then', Hook smiled as he sipped his wine. Peter wen to sit down at the nearby table but froze as his eyes landed on a small tea cup, it was evident that it had been sitting there for quite some time after all, it had collected dust, but there was also a little bit of lipstick.

'I see you've had your fair share in women?'

Hook looked up from his glass and noted the small china cup and he was quite astounded about that fact that he forgot it was there, 'no... Well, believe it or not, but I don't allow any women onboard here', he joined Peter's side and picked up the cup to examine it and suddenly a flood of memories were brought back.

'Oh my'.

'What?'

'It is the cup that young Wendy Darling drank from!'

Peter sighed and sat back, 'you don't have to play around with me', but Hook shook his head, 'no, I'm very much serious, this cup was the cup I gave to Miss Darling the night she came onto my ship'.

'Should I ask why she was on your ship?'

Hook looked away from him, 'I'd say she spoke to you about being called Red Hand Jill?' He could tell he was right when Peter shifted uncomfortably in his seat, 'she was a very brave girl let me tell you', Hook muttered almost under his breath, but Peter heard him.

'Yes, she was and still is, she's grown up to be a beautiful lady and she also has a daughter of her own, Lily'.

So it seemed that the kids he fought have moved on and grown up, but Pan here, he was only half way.


	6. Chapter 6

Hook was still quite menacing, even though he was smaller than Peter, his robes were still quite extravagant as ever. His curls were still as dark and lively. If anything, there was something about Hook that caught Peter's eye, yes Hook was a lot older, maybe at least in his mid forties, but he still had a flare to him and Peter felt something grow inside of him that he knew that wasn't there before and it scared him.  
It took him a few moments until he realized that Hook was staring at him with some sort of interest that he couldn't recognize. His pale blue eyes bore into his but not with the intensity like before, there was nothing there anymore.

'You don't know a lot about being an adult, so you haven't even tried to learn?'

Hook's voice echoed through the cabin and Peter shook his head, 'no, I mean, I don't even know where to start', Hook smiled down at him, 'well, I can get you started', he placed the glass back down onto the table and approached Peter, gesturing him to stand, 'I want you to close your eyes for me'. Peter was hesitant and Hook cocked his eyebrow, 'if you want to', he quickly added and on hearing that, Peter felt more at ease so he slowly closed his eyes. He could feel his body starting to heat up and even though he could no longer see Hook, he could feel him getting closer.

'This is one of the lessons I would like to teach you'.

He heard Hook whisper before he felt warm, gentle lips press against his own and Peter jerked a little but didn't pull away from the older man. He let Hook take control and eventually he opened his eyes to see Hook staring at him. The kiss was slow and passionate and Peter felt a fire grow inside of him. He let Hook maneuver him towards the bed.  
When the back of his legs the bed, Peter broke the kiss to get some air, 'are you okay?' He heard James whisper and he noted the little bit of fear and regret in his voice and Peter wanted to get rid of it, 'yeah, I feel fantastic', he replied and brought his lips up against Hook's once again and he fell back, pulling Hook on top of him. The bed was comfy and warm and the silk tickled his body as Hook pushed him further up the mattress. In the mean time, Peter worked on taking Hook's clothes off until he was fully naked. Hook broke the kiss this time and looked down at Peter, a small smile broke across his face, but he gasped the moment the young man wrapped his hand around his cock, the sensitivity was high, Hook hadn't done this for quite some time. 

'Fuck".

Hook hissed as he tried to keep himself together whilst Peter pumped him a couple of times, 'wait a second, Peter- wait!' Peter stopped his actions and waited for Hook to remove his clothes, 'so this is what adults do?' Peter smirked up at him and Hook shrugged, 'it's one of the things adults do', he kissed Peter again and lowered himself back onto Peter and rocked his hips a little, causing Peter to gasp.

'There's more to'.

hook added and Peter nodded, 'keep teaching me', he wrapped his arms around Hook's neck and hugged him tight whilst he allowed the older man to push his legs apart so that he could get closer to the young man, 'this is going to get a little uncomfortable', Hook said as he moved a little to the side and began to press his fingers into Peter, who instantly flinched, his hands grabbing Hook's shoulders, 'what're you doing!?' Peter gasped as he tried to break away but Hook held him down, 'it's okay, I'm not trying to hurt you, I'm just preparing you'. Peter screwed his eyes shut because he didn't know how to feel, was it good or bad? He couldn't decide.  
A few moments were gone and then Hook moved to hover over Peter once again, 'alright, now take a few deeps breaths', he whispered and Peter did as he was told. His breathing growing erratic when he felt Hook intrude, pushing through the sensitive part. Peter raked his fingers down Hook's back whilst trying his best not to scream in pain. A few more thrusts and Hook was finally sheathed inside him, both panting.

'You ready for me to move?'

Hook asked and Peter nodded.


End file.
